pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
NCIS (TV series)
NCIS is an American action police procedural television series, revolving around a fictional team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, which investigates crimes involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps. The concept and characters were initially introduced in two episodes of the CBS series JAG (season eight episodes 20 and 21: "Ice Queen" and "Meltdown"). The show, a spin-off from JAG, premiered on September 23, 2003, on CBS. To date it has aired for thirteen full seasons and has gone into broadcast syndication on the USA Network and Cloo. Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill are co-creators and executive producers of the premiere member of the NCIS franchise. It is the second longest-running scripted, non-animated U.S. primetime TV series currently airing, surpassed only by Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999–present), and is the 15th longest-running scripted U.S. primetime TV series overall. NCIS was originally referred to as Navy NCIS during season one; "Navy" was later dropped from the title as it was redundant (the "N" in "NCIS" stands for "Naval"). In season 6, a two-part episode led to a spin-off series, NCIS: Los Angeles. A two-part episode in season 11 led to a second spin-off series, NCIS: New Orleans. While initially slow in the ratings, barely cracking the Top 30 in the first four seasons, by season 6 it became a Top 5 hit and has been in the Top 5 since. In 2011, NCIS was voted America's favorite television show.3 The series finished its tenth season as the most-watched television series in the U.S. during the 2012–13 TV season.4 On February 29, 2016, NCIS was renewed for its fourteenth and fifteenth seasons.56 Season fourteen will premiere on September 20, 2016,7 while Duane Henry, Jennifer Esposito, and Wilmer Valderrama will join the cast as series regulars.78910 Contents 1 Premise 2 Plot 3 Cast and characters 4 Production 4.1 Name 4.2 Flair 4.3 Crew changes 5 Episodes 5.1 Backdoor pilots 5.2 Crossover with NCIS: New Orleans 6 Release 6.1 Broadcast 6.2 Home video releases 6.3 Other releases 6.4 TV movies 6.5 Soundtrack 7 Reception 7.1 Broadcast ratings 7.2 DVR 7.3 Cable 8 Franchise 8.1 NCIS: Los Angeles 8.2 NCIS: New Orleans 9 Awards and nominations 10 References 11 External links Premise NCIS follows a fictional team of Naval Criminal Investigative Service Major Case Response Team (MCRT)11 special agents based at the Washington, D.C. field office in Washington Navy Yard, Washington, D.C.12 In real life, the field office is based at the nearby Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling13 while the Navy Yard is home to the museum and several military commands within the Department of the Navy. It is described by the actors and producers (on special features on DVD releases in the United States) as being distinguished by its comedic elements, ensemble acting, and character-driven plots. The NCIS is the primary law enforcement and counterintelligence arm of the United States Department of the Navy, which includes the United States Marine Corps. NCIS investigates all major criminal offenses (felonies) – for example, crimes punishable under the Uniform Code of Military Justice by confinement of more than one year – within the Department of the Navy. The MCRT is frequently assigned to high-profile cases such as the death of the U.S. president's military aide, a bomb situation on a U.S. Navy warship, the death of a celebrity on a reality show set on a U.S. Marine Corps base, terrorist threats involving U.S Naval and Marine Corps weapons, personnel and/or installations, and kidnappings of Navy and Marine Corps personnel and/or their dependents. Plot The Major Case Response Team is led by Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon), and is composed of Special Agent Caitlin Todd (Sasha Alexander, seasons 1–2), a former Secret Service agent assigned to Air Force One, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo (Michael Weatherly, seasons 1–13), a former Baltimore Homicide Detective, Special Agent Timothy McGee (Sean Murray, season 2–), an M.I.T. graduate, Special Agent Ziva David (Cote de Pablo, seasons 3–11), a former Israeli Mossad Officer, and Special Agent Eleanor Bishop (Emily Wickersham, season 11–), an NSA analyst turned NCIS operative. Together, they investigate crimes relating to Navy and Marine personnel both within the United States and abroad. They are assisted by Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard (David McCallum), nicknamed "Ducky", his assistant Jimmy Palmer (Brian Dietzen, season 10–), and forensic scientist Abby Sciuto (Pauley Perrette). The team work under the watchful eye of the NCIS Director - former career agent Jennifer Shepard (Lauren Holly, seasons 3–5), who was murdered during an unauthorized investigation, and her replacement Leon Vance (Rocky Carroll, season 6–). Cast and characters Main articles: List of NCIS cast members and List of NCIS characters Mark Harmon stars as Leroy Jethro Gibbs.Mark Harmon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs; an NCIS Supervisory Special Agent and a former Marine Gunnery Sergeant. Sasha Alexander as Caitlin Todd; an NCIS Special Agent and a former Secret Service Agent (seasons 1–2; guest: seasons 3, 8, 9, 12). Michael Weatherly as Anthony DiNozzo; an NCIS Senior Field Agent and a former Detective (seasons 1–13). Pauley Perrette as Abby Sciuto; a forensic specialist assigned to NCIS. David McCallum as Donald "Ducky" Mallard; NCIS' Chief Medical Examiner. Sean Murray as Timothy McGee; an NCIS Special Agent (seasons 2–; recurring: season 1). Coté de Pablo as Ziva David; an NCIS Special Agent and a former Mossad Officer (seasons 3–11). Lauren Holly as Jenny Shepard; the Director of NCIS (seasons 3–5; guest seasons 8, 9, 12). Rocky Carroll as Leon Vance; the Director of NCIS (seasons 6–; recurring: season 5) Brian Dietzen as Jimmy Palmer; NCIS' Assistant Medical Examiner (seasons 10–; recurring: seasons 1–5; also starring: seasons 6–9). Emily Wickersham as Eleanor Bishop; an NCIS Special Agent and a former NSA Analyst (seasons 11–). Production The filming crew in 2009 Name Prior to the launch of the first season, advertisements on CBS identified the show as "Naval CIS". By the time of the launch of the first episode, NCIS was airing under the name Navy NCIS, the name it held for the entire first season. Since the "N" in NCIS stands for "Naval", the name "Navy NCIS" was redundant. The decision to use this name was reportedly made by CBS, over the objections of Bellisario,14 in order to: Attract new viewers (particularly those of JAG), who might not know the NCIS abbreviation. Disambiguate between NCIS and the similarly themed and similarly spelled CBS series CSI and its spinoffs. (The original title, for instance, was often misquoted and parodied as "Navy CSI", something the show itself referenced in the first episode).15 Flair From the season two episode "Lt. Jane Doe" onwards, the series began showing two-second long black-and-white clips. These clips are shown at the beginning of every segment depicting the last two seconds of that segment, a segment being the 5–6 portions of the show meant to be separated by commercials. In the season three premiere, "Kill Ari (Part I)", a freeze-frame shot was also used with the very end of most episodes turned into a freeze frame as well. Crew changes It was reported in May 2007 that Donald Bellisario would be stepping down from the show.16 Due to a disagreement with series star Mark Harmon, Bellisario's duties as showrunner/head writer were to be tasked to long-time show collaborators, including co-executive producer Chas. Floyd Johnson and Shane Brennan, with Bellisario retaining his title as executive producer.17 In fall 2009, Gary Glasberg joined the crew and became the new "day-to-day" runner of NCIS, as Shane Brennan had to focus on his new show, the spin-off NCIS: Los Angeles.18 On April 5, 2016, long-time director Dennis Smith announced he had completed his final episode as part of the NCIS crew, though it is not specified to which episode he is referring.19 Episodes Main article: List of NCIS episodes On February 29, 2016, the series was renewed for a fourteenth and fifteenth season.2021 As of May 17, 2016, 306 episodes of NCIS have aired, concluding the thirteenth season.2 Season Episodes Originally aired First aired Last aired Intro 2 April 22, 2003 April 29, 2003 1 23 September 23, 2003 May 25, 2004 2 23 September 28, 2004 May 24, 2005 3 24 September 20, 2005 May 16, 2006 4 24 September 19, 2006 May 22, 2007 5 19 September 25, 2007 May 20, 2008 6 25 September 23, 2008 May 19, 2009 7 24 September 22, 2009 May 25, 2010 8 24 September 21, 2010 May 17, 2011 9 24 September 20, 2011 May 15, 2012 10 24 September 25, 2012 May 14, 2013 11 24 September 24, 2013 May 13, 2014 12 24 September 23, 2014 May 12, 2015 13 24 September 22, 2015 May 17, 2016 Backdoor pilots JAG: The pilot of NCIS was made up of two episodes which were part of JAG Season 8, the episodes being "Ice Queen" and "Meltdown". These JAG episodes introduced Mark Harmon as Gibbs, Michael Weatherly as Tony, Pauley Perrette as Abby, and David McCallum as Ducky. Patrick Labyorteaux reprised his role as Lt. Bud Roberts in the first season episode "Hung Out to Dry"; Alicia Coppola returned as Lt. Cmdr. Faith Coleman in "UnSEALed", "Call of Silence", and "Hometown Hero", while Adam Baldwin returned as Cmdr. Michael Rainer in "A Weak Link", and John M. Jackson appeared as retired Rear Admiral A. J. Chegwidden in the season ten episode "Damned If You Do". NCIS: Los Angeles: The two-part NCIS episode "Legend" serves as the back-door pilot of NCIS: Los Angeles. Rocky Carroll appears on NCIS: Los Angeles as his NCIS character Director Leon Vance, while Pauley Perrette has appeared twice as Abby. NCIS guest stars reprising roles between series include: David Dayan Fisher as CIA Officer Trent Kort, in the season one finale of NCIS: Los Angeles; Kelly Hu as Lee Wuan Kai in NCIS: Los Angeles and later in an episode of NCIS. Michael Weatherly guest stars as Tony DiNozzo in the NCIS: Los Angeles episode "Blame It on Rio". NCIS: New Orleans: The two-part NCIS episode "Crescent City" serves as the back-door pilot of NCIS: New Orleans. Rocky Carroll appears as Director Leon Vance, while Pauley Perrette, David McCallum, Michael Weatherly, Mark Harmon, Meredith Eaton, Joe Spano, Diane Neal and Leslie Hope have all guest starred on NCIS: New Orleans. Crossover with NCIS: New Orleans In "Sister City", the D.C. team works with the New Orleans team on a case involving Abby's brother.22 Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Ellie and Jimmy appear in part two.23 Release Broadcast NCIS airs on Network Ten and TV Hits (formerly TV1)24 in Australia,25262728293031 Global (syndicated on Showcase & Lifetime) in Canada, TV3 and The Box in New Zealand, and Fox, CBS Action, Universal Channel, Channel 5 and 5USA in the United Kingdom. Home video releases Main article: List of NCIS home video releases The first eleven seasons of NCIS have been released in Regions 1, 2 and 4. In Germany (Region 2), seasons 1–4 and 6–8 were released in two separate sets for each season. The first season DVD omits the two introductory episodes from season eight of JAG, though they are featured on the JAG season eight DVD. Other releases In 2010, CBS Interactive and GameHouse released a mobile video game, NCIS: The Game for iOS, Android, BlackBerry, Windows Mobile, and BREW/J2ME. The game features five different cases written by the show's writers.32 On November 1, 2011, Ubisoft released a video game adaption of NCIS for the PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii. A Nintendo 3DS version was released on March 6, 2012. The video game was deemed as a mockery to the show by reviewers and players alike, and received a 2/10 rating on GameSpot.33 TV movies In the UK, certain NCIS multi-part episodes were edited together to make a combined feature and shown on Channel 5, 5USA, CBS Action and Fox UK. These include: Title Episodes edited together Air date Runtime Source The NCIS Movie: Enemies "Enemies Foreign" / "Enemies Domestic" May 20, 2013 1 hr, 20 mins 3435 The NCIS Movie: Judgement Day "Judgment Day (Part I)" / "Judgment Day (Part II)" June 10, 2013 1 hr, 40 mins 36 The NCIS Movie: Legend (Legend Compilation) "Legend (Part I)" / "Legend (Part II)" June 10, 2013 1 hr, 45 mins 3738 The NCIS Movie: Kill Ari "Kill Ari (Part I)" / "Kill Ari (Part II)" August 22, 2013 2 hr 3940 The NCIS Movie: War on Terror "Engaged (Part I)" / "Engaged (Part II)" February 1, 2014 1 hr, 20 mins 41 The NCIS Movie: Payback "Borderland" / "Patriot Down" / "Rule Fifty-One" March 1, 2014 2 hr, 35 mins 42 The NCIS Movie: Shell Shock "Shell Shock (Part I)" / "Shell Shock (Part II)" April 11, 2014 1 hr, 30 mins 43 Death Wish (Part I & II) "Shabbat Shalom" / "Shiva" April 16, 2014 (1) April 18, 2014 (2) 1 hr, 40 mins 4445 Soundtrack Main article: NCIS (soundtrack) CBS Records released the show's first soundtrack on February 10, 2009.46 The Official TV Soundtrack is a two-disc, 22-track set that includes brand new songs from top artists featured prominently in upcoming episodes of the series as well as the show's original theme by Numeriklab47 (available commercially for the first time) and a remix of the theme by Ministry. The set also includes songs performed by series regulars Pauley Perrette and Coté de Pablo. A sequel to the soundtrack was released on November 3, 2009. NCIS: The Official TV Soundtrack; Vol. 2 is a single disc, 12 track set that covers songs (many previously unreleased) featured throughout the seventh season of the show, including one recording titled "Bitter and Blue" by Weatherly, as well as two songs used in previous seasons. Reception Broadcast ratings Seasonal rankings (based on average total viewers per episode) of NCIS. Note: Each U.S. network television season starts in late September and ends in late May, which coincides with the completion of May sweeps. Broadcast ratings Season Episodes Timeslot (EST) Original airing Live television ratings Season premiere Season finale TV season Viewers (in millions) Rank (viewers) Key demographics (18–49) 1st 23 Tuesday 8:00 PM September 23, 2003 May 25, 2004 2003–04 11.8448 26th N/A 2nd 23 September 28, 2004 May 24, 2005 2004–05 13.5749 22nd N/A 3rd 24 September 20, 2005 May 16, 2006 2005–06 15.2750 16th N/A 4th 24 September 19, 2006 May 22, 2007 2006–07 14.5451 20th N/A 5th 19 September 25, 2007 May 20, 2008 2007–08 14.4152 14th N/A 6th 25 September 23, 2008 May 19, 2009 2008–09 17.7753 5th N/A 7th 24 September 22, 2009 May 25, 2010 2009–10 19.3354 4th 4.154 8th 24 September 21, 2010 May 17, 2011 2010–11 19.4655 5th 4.156 9th 24 September 20, 2011 May 15, 2012 2011–12 19.4957 3rd 4.0158 10th 24 September 25, 2012 May 14, 2013 2012–13 21.344 1st 4.04 11th 24 September 24, 2013 May 13, 2014 2013–14 19.7759 3rd 3.360 12th 24 September 23, 2014 May 12, 2015 2014–15 18.2561 3rd TBA 13th 24 September 22, 2015 May 17, 2016 2015–16 16.6162 3rd 2.263 Ever since season 7, NCIS has been the most watched scripted show on American television, but it was only in the 2012–13 season that it ranked number 1 as the most watched program of the past year, surpassing both American Idol and NBC Sunday Night Football that had ranked above it the past three seasons. On January 15, 2013, NCIS surpassed its previous series high in viewers, with the season ten episode "Shiva" attracting 22.86 million viewers.64 DVR The show ranked number four in DVR playback (2.714 million viewers), according to Nielsen prime DVR lift data from January 5–11, 2009.65 The show ranked number thirteen in DVR playback (2.743 million viewers), according to Nielsen prime DVR lift data from February 9–15, 2009.66 The show ranked number nine in DVR playback (3.007 million viewers), according to Nielsen prime DVR lift data from April 6–12, 2009.67 Cable The show ranked number eighteen (4.793 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending January 25, 2009.68 The show ranked number ten (4.535 million viewers), twelve (4.264 million viewers), thirteen (4.221 million viewers), fifteen (4,161 million viewers), seventeen (4.132 million viewers), and twenty (4.081 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending March 1, 2009.69 The show ranked sixteen (4.091 million viewers), seventeen (4.084 million viewers), eighteen (4.072 million viewers), and twenty (4.006 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending March 29, 2009.70 The show ranked number five (4.492 million viewers), six (4.467 million viewers), eight (4.394 million viewers), nine (4.214 million viewers), fifteen (3.962 million viewers), and seventeen (3.8.58 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending May 3, 2009.71 The show ranked number three (4.82 million viewers), six (4.38 million viewers), ten (3.82 million viewers), eleven (3.88 million viewers), and fourteen (3.87 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top fifteen most-watched cable shows for the week ending November 1, 2009.72 Franchise Main article: NCIS (franchise) NCIS has produced two spin-offs: NCIS: Los Angeles (2009–) and NCIS: New Orleans (2014–). NCIS: Los Angeles Main article: NCIS: Los Angeles In 2009, CBS picked up an NCIS spin-off series with the title NCIS: Los Angeles,73747576 with the backdoor pilot, "Legend", airing on April 28, 2009 and May 5, 2009.74 The backdoor pilot introduced Chris O'Donnell as Special Agent G. Callen, LL Cool J as Special Agent Sam Hanna, Louise Lombard as Special Agent Lara Macy, Peter Cambor as Operational Psychologist Nate Getz: and Daniela Ruah as Special Agent Kensi Blye.77 The crew for the series includes Michael B. Kaplan, Lev L. Spiro, Jerry London, Sheldon Epps, and Mark Saraceni.78 Following the show's official pick-up by CBS, it was confirmed that Louise Lombard had not been signed to continue her role as Special Agent Lara Macy. Linda Hunt and Adam Jamal Craig were confirmed to replace her in starring roles, playing OSP Manager Henrietta Lange and Special Agent Dom Vail respectively. Craig, who left the series in episode 21 of season 1, was replaced by Eric Christian Olsen playing Marty Deeks.79 Characters from NCIS have appeared in the spin-off. Rocky Carroll portrayed Leon Vance in a recurring role,8081 while Pauley Perrette portrayed Abby Sciuto and appeared in the season 1 episodes "Killshot"80 and "Random on Purpose".81 NCIS: Los Angeles was created by Shane Brennan. In April 2011, NCIS creator Donald Bellisario sued CBS over NCIS: Los Angeles because of his contract which gave him "first opportunity" to develop a spin-off or sequel,82 the lawsuit was dismissed by a judge in June 2012.83 However discussions continued between CBS and Bellisario and in January 2013 the dispute was settled outside of court a week before it was set to go to trial, however the terms of the agreement were not disclosed but were described as being amicable.848586 NCIS: New Orleans Main article: NCIS: New Orleans In September 2013 CBS announced a planned second spin-off series set in New Orleans that would be introduced via a planted two-part backdoor pilot NCIS episode. The episodes were filmed in February 2014 and aired on March 25, 2014 and April 1, 2014. NCIS star Mark Harmon and showrunner Gary Glasberg are the executive producers, and CBS Studios produces the series.87 "Crescent City", the two-part backdoor-pilot episode was initially "supposed to be just an idea for an episode". Glasberg discussed the idea of the episode with Harmon, who said "That's more than an ... episode".88 The premise for the episodes are, according to Glasberg, "all about this tiny little NCIS office that's down New Orleans, and the kind of cases that they come across".89 The series stars Scott Bakula as Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride, Lucas Black as Special Agent Christopher LaSalle, Zoe McLellan as Special Agent Meredith "Merri" Brody, Rob Kerkovich as Sebastian Lund, and C. C. H. Pounder as Dr. Loretta Wade.909192 Daryl "Chill" Mitchell and Shalita Grant joined the main cast later. On May 9, 2014, NCIS: New Orleans was picked up by CBS.93 and was renewed for a second season on January 12, 2015.94 Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by NCIS NCIS has received many awards and nominations since it premiered on September 23, 2003 including the ALMA Awards, ASCAP Awards, BMI Film & TV Awards, Emmy Awards, and People's Choice Awards. References 1.Jump up ^ "About". CBS. New York City: CBS Corporation. Retrieved September 30, 2014. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Shows A-Z – ncis on cbs". the Futon Critic. Futon Media. Retrieved September 27, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Seidman, Robert (May 5, 2011). "'NCIS' Voted America's All-Time Favorite TV Show; 'Two and a Half Men,' 'Bones,' 'House,' Several Current Shows Rank". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved May 5, 2011. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c Patten, Dominic (May 23, 2013). "Full 2012–2013 TV Season Series Rankings". Deadline.com. United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved May 23, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (February 29, 2016). "NCIS Renewed for 2 Seasons as Mark Harmon Inks New Deal with CBS Studios". Deadline.com. United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved February 29, 2016. 6.Jump up ^ Ausiello, Michael; Mitovich, Matt Webb (February 29, 2016). "NCIS Renewed for Season 14 and 15". TVLine. United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved February 29, 2016. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Petski, Denise (July 11, 2016). "Jennifer Esposito Joins ‘NCIS’ As New Series Regular; Duane Henry Promoted". Deadline.com (United States: Penske Media Corporation). Retrieved July 12, 2016. 8.Jump up ^ Ausiello, Michael (July 11, 2016). "NCIS Promotes Duane Henry to Regular". TVLine (United States: Penske Media Corporation). Retrieved July 12, 2016. 9.Jump up ^ Ausiello, Michael (June 16, 2016). "Wilmer Valderrama Joins NCIS as Season 14 Series Regular". TVLine (United States: Penske Media Corporation). Retrieved July 12, 2016. 10.Jump up ^ Ausiello, Michael (July 11, 2016). "NCIS: Jennifer Esposito Set as New Series Regular as Spoiler Exits". TVLine (United States: Penske Media Corporation). Retrieved July 12, 2016. 11.Jump up ^ Kang, Cecilia (September 24, 2014). "The power of traditional TV: ‘NCIS’ and its older audience deliver gold for CBS". The Washington Post. Washington, D.C.: Nash Holdings LLC. Retrieved July 12, 2016. 12.Jump up ^ Klimas, Jacqueline (September 16, 2013). "Navy Yard a base for operations, military trials and NCIS". The Washington Times (Washington, D.C.: Operations Holdings (via The Washington Times, LLC)). Retrieved October 31, 2014. 13.Jump up ^ "NCIS – Locations – Washington DC field office". ncis.navy.mil. Retrieved July 12, 2016. 14.Jump up ^ Carter, Bill (October 27, 2005). "Behind a Quiet Little Hit, a Reliable Hit Maker". The New York Times (New York City: The New York Times Company). Retrieved June 7, 2013. 15.Jump up ^ "Yankee White". NCIS. Season 1. Episode 1. August 23, 2003. 4:53 minutes in. 16.Jump up ^ "'NCIS' Loses Producer". New York Post (New York City: News Corp). May 7, 2007. Retrieved August 17, 2014. 17.Jump up ^ Ausiello, Michael (May 5, 2007). "Exclusive: NCIS Boss Exits!". TV Guide (Radnor Township, Pennsylvania: NTVB Media (magazine) CBS Interactive (CBS Corporation) (digital assets)). Archived from the original on March 11, 2009. Retrieved February 25, 2009. 18.Jump up ^ Pickard, Michael. "NCIS sails on". C21 Media. Retrieved February 9, 2012. 19.Jump up ^ "Dennis Smith on Twitter". Twitter. Retrieved April 8, 2016. 20.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (February 29, 2016). "NCIS Renewed for 2 Seasons as Mark Harmon Inks New Deal with CBS Studios". Deadline.com. Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved February 29, 2016. 21.Jump up ^ Ausiello, Michael; Mitovich, Matt Webb (February 29, 2016). "NCIS Renewed for Season 14 and 15". TVLine. Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved February 29, 2016. 22.Jump up ^ "Listings for January 5, 2016". The Futon Critic. United States: Futon Media. Retrieved December 12, 2015. 23.Jump up ^ "NCIS on CBS". The Futon Critic. United States: Futon Media. Retrieved December 21, 2015. 24.Jump up ^ Knox, David (December 18, 2013). "Seinfeld switching to TVH!TS". Australia: TV Tonight. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 25.Jump up ^ Knox, David (September 15, 2008). "Returning: NCIS". Australia: TV Tonight. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 26.Jump up ^ Knox, David (September 11, 2009). "Returning: NCIS. Airdate: NCIS: LA". Australia: TV Tonight. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 27.Jump up ^ Knox, David (October 1, 2010). "Airdate: Undercover Boss Australia. Returning: Modern Family, NCIS, Good Wife". Australia: TV Tonight. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 28.Jump up ^ Knox, David (September 18, 2011). "Returning: NCIS, NCIS: LA, Hawaii Five-0". Australia: TV Tonight. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 29.Jump up ^ Knox, David (September 24, 2012). "Returning: NCIS, NCIS: LA.". Australia: TV Tonight. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 30.Jump up ^ Knox, David (October 15, 2013). "Returning: NCIS". Australia: TV Tonight. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 31.Jump up ^ Knox, David (September 13, 2014). "TEN to improve schedule with Scorpion, Gold Coast Cops, NCIS, Modern Family.". Australia: TV Tonight. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 32.Jump up ^ Wagner, Alex. "CBS Interactive and GameHouse to offer NCIS mobile game and contest". Retrieved September 5, 2011. 33.Jump up ^ "NCIS Review". GameSpot. Retrieved January 4, 2012. 34.Jump up ^ "NCIS: The Movie | NCIS". Channel 5. United Kingdom: Channel 5 Broadcasting Ltd (Viacom International Media Networks Europe). Retrieved June 6, 2014. 35.Jump up ^ "NCIS | The NCIS Movie: Enemies". Radio Times. United Kingdom: Immediate Media Company. April 8, 2013. Retrieved June 26, 2014. 36.Jump up ^ "NCIS Movie: Judgement Day (Judgement Day – Parts One and Two) on Channel 5 +1, Sat 15 Feb 9:30pm – Your UK TV Listings at". TVGuide.co.uk. London. Retrieved June 6, 2014. 37.Jump up ^ "Legend Compilation | NCIS". Channel 5. United Kingdom: Channel 5 Broadcasting Ltd (Viacom International Media Networks Europe). Retrieved June 6, 2014. 38.Jump up ^ "NCIS | The NCIS Movie: Legend". Radio Times. United Kingdom: Immediate Media Company. April 8, 2013. Retrieved June 26, 2014. 39.Jump up ^ "NCIS". Radio Times. United Kingdom: Immediate Media Company. Retrieved December 15, 2014. 40.Jump up ^ "The NCIS Movie: Kill Ari". TVGuide.co.uk. London. Retrieved December 15, 2014. 41.Jump up ^ "NCIS | The NCIS Movie: War on Terror: Engaged – Parts One and Two". Radio Times. United Kingdom: Immediate Media Company. Retrieved June 6, 2014. 42.Jump up ^ "The NCIS Movie: Payback on Channel 5 +1, Sat 1 Mar 7:30pm – Your UK TV Listings at". TVGuide.co.uk. London. Retrieved June 6, 2014. 43.Jump up ^ "The NCIS Movie: Shell Shock | NCIS". Channel 5. United Kingdom: Channel 5 Broadcasting Ltd (Viacom International Media Networks Europe). Retrieved June 6, 2014. 44.Jump up ^ "Season 10 - Episode 11: Death Wish (Part I)". Channel 5. United Kingdom: Channel 5 Broadcasting Ltd (Viacom International Media Networks Europe). Retrieved August 3, 2014. 45.Jump up ^ "Season 10 - Episode 12: Death Wish (Part II)". Channel 5. United Kingdom: Channel 5 Broadcasting Ltd (Viacom International Media Networks Europe). Retrieved August 3, 2014. 46.Jump up ^ "NCIS Music". ncismusic.com. Retrieved December 16, 2008. 47.Jump up ^ "NCIS: The Official TV Soundtrack Released Today". Numeriklab. February 10, 2009. Retrieved April 11, 2009. 48.Jump up ^ "I.T.R.S. Ranking Report". ABC Television Network. June 2, 2004. Archived from the original on May 21, 2008. 49.Jump up ^ "ABC Television Network 2004–2005 Primetime Ranking Report". (June 1, 2005). ABC Medianet. Retrieved November 6, 2007. 50.Jump up ^ "ABC Television Network 2005–2006 Primetime Ranking Report". (May 31, 2006). ABC Medianet. Retrieved November 6, 2007. 51.Jump up ^ "ABC Television Network 2006–2007 Primetime Ranking Report". (May 30, 2007). ABC Medianet. Retrieved May 31, 2011. 52.Jump up ^ "ABC Television Network 2007–2008 Primetime Ranking Report". (May 28, 2008). ABC Medianet. Retrieved July 3, 2009. 53.Jump up ^ "ABC Television Network 2008–2009 Primetime Ranking Report". (June 2, 2009). ABC Medianet. Retrieved May 31, 2011. 54.^ Jump up to: a b Gorman, Bill (June 16, 2010). "Final 2009–10 Broadcast Primetime Show Average Viewership". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved July 29, 2010. 55.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill (June 1, 2011). "2010–11 Season Broadcast Primetime Show Viewership Averages". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved June 1, 2011. 56.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill (June 1, 2011). "2010–11 Season Broadcast Primetime Show 18–49 Ratings Averages". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 57.Jump up ^ Gormam, Bill (May 24, 2012). "Complete List Of 2011–12 Season TV Show Viewership: 'Sunday Night Football' Tops, Followed By 'American Idol,' 'NCIS' & 'Dancing With The Stars'". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved May 25, 2012. 58.Jump up ^ Gormam, Bill (May 24, 2012). "Complete List Of 2011–12 Season TV Show Ratings: 'Sunday Night Football' Tops, Followed By 'American Idol,' 'The Voice' & 'Modern Family'". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 59.Jump up ^ Deadline Team, The (May 23, 2014). "Full 2014–14 Series Rankings". Deadline.com. United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved May 25, 2014. 60.Jump up ^ Mitovich, Matt Webb (May 22, 2014). "Sunday Night Football, Big Bang Top Ratings for 2013–14 Season; No. 2 New Comedy Got Axed". TVLine. United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 61.Jump up ^ "Full 2014–15 Series Rankings". Deadline.com. United States: Penske Media Corporation. May 22, 2015. Retrieved May 22, 2015. 62.Jump up ^ Porter, Rick (May 27, 2016). "Final same-day viewer averages for 2015-16: Football, ‘NCIS’ lead charts". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved May 31, 2016. 63.Jump up ^ Porter, Rick (May 27, 2016). "Final adults 18-49 same-day ratings for 2015-16: NFL and ‘Empire’ on top". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved May 31, 2016. 64.Jump up ^ Kondolojy, Amanda (January 17, 2013). "Tuesday Final Ratings: 'NCIS', 'Off Their Rockers' & 'The New Normal' Adjusted Up". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved January 17, 2013. 65.Jump up ^ "Nielsen TV Ratings Grey's Anatomy Has Most DVR Viewers, 90210 Greatest Share Of Viewing By DVR". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved February 19, 2009. 66.Jump up ^ Robert Seidman (March 2, 2009). "Dollhouse premiere is 28th in total DVR viewing, 8th in % viewing on DVR". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved July 12, 2016. 67.Jump up ^ "Nielsen TV Ratings Shows Least Watched on DVRs". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved May 20, 2009. 68.Jump up ^ "Nielsen Ratings: Top cable shows for the week ending January 25, 2009 including Obama inauguration coverage, WWE RAW, Burn Notice, Psych, SpongeBob, Back at the Barnyard, Battlestar Galactica, Kyle XY and Damages". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved February 19, 2009. 69.Jump up ^ Robert Seidman (March 3, 2009). "WWE RAW, The Closer and President Obama lead cable viewing". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved July 12, 2016. 70.Jump up ^ TV by the Numbers Staff (April 14, 2009). "Nielsen Weekly most watched cable shows and other cable favorites including SpongeBob, WWE RAW, NCIS, Jon & Kate Plus 8, Secret Life The American Teenager, Pardon the Interruption, Damages, Saving Grace, Dog The Bounty Hunter, Important Things, South Park, and That's So Raven". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved April 11, 2009. 71.Jump up ^ "Bulls vs. Celtics, WWE RAW and NCIS lead cable shows". TV by the Numbers. Chicago: Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved May 20, 2009. 72.Jump up ^ Associated Press Staff. "List of top 15 cable shows in Nielsen ratings". Associated Press. New York City. Archived from the original on November 16, 2009. Retrieved November 5, 2009. 73.Jump up ^ Goodwin, Jennifer (May 20, 2009). "CBS News: Medium Saved; NCIS Spinoff Ordered". E! Online (Los Angeles: E!). Retrieved July 13, 2016. 74.^ Jump up to: a b Brian Ford Sullivan (March 19, 2009). "The Futon's first look: "NCIS: Legend". The Futon Critic. United States: Futon Media. Retrieved March 21, 2009. 75.Jump up ^ Bierly, Mandi (February 25, 2009). "'NCIS' spinoff officially lands LL Cool J". Entertainment Weekly (New York City: Time Inc.). Retrieved February 25, 2009. 76.Jump up ^ Ausiello, Michael (December 12, 2008). "Exclusive: Fresh 'NCIS' spin-off intel". Entertainment Weekly (New York City: Time Inc.). Retrieved December 12, 2008. 77.Jump up ^ "CBS Press Release for NCIS episode "Legend"". The Futon Critic. United States: Futon Media. April 7, 2009. Retrieved April 8, 2009. 78.Jump up ^ "Mark Saraceni". Imdb.com. Retrieved February 19, 2009. 79.Jump up ^ "Eric Christian Olsen Promoted to Series Regular on NCIS: Los Angeles – Today's News: Our Take". TVGuide.com. July 27, 2010. Retrieved October 30, 2011. 80.^ Jump up to: a b "(#103) "Killshot"". The Futon Critic. United States: Futon Media. Retrieved March 1, 2015. 81.^ Jump up to: a b "(#109) "Random on Purpose"". The Futon Critic. United States: Futon Media. Retrieved March 1, 2015. 82.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (April 28, 2011). "'NCIS' Creator Don Bellisario Sues CBS Over 'NCIS: LA', CBS Dismisses His Claims". Deadline.com. United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved November 12, 2012. 83.Jump up ^ Patten, Dominic (June 21, 2012). "CBS Wins Court's Favor Again In 'NCIS' Creator Suit". Deadline.com. United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved November 12, 2012. 84.Jump up ^ "CBS Settles Lawsuit With 'NCIS' Creator (Exclusive)". Hollywoodreporter.com. January 18, 2013. Retrieved March 10, 2013. 85.Jump up ^ Patten, Dominic. "UPDATE: 'NCIS' Creator "Gratified" To Reach Settlement With CBS". Deadline.com. United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved March 10, 2013. 86.Jump up ^ Kenneally, Tim. "CBS and 'NCIS' Creator Settle Lawsuit Over 'NCIS: L.A.'". TheWrap. Santa Monica, California: The Wrap News Inc. Retrieved March 10, 2013. 87.Jump up ^ ANDREEVA, NELLIE (September 23, 2013). "CBS Prepping Planted 'NCIS' Spinoff Produced By Mark Harmon & Gary Glasberg". Deadline.com. United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved September 28, 2013. 88.Jump up ^ Willman, Chris (October 8, 2013). "Exclusive: Mark Harmon on the Next NCIS Spinoff". TV Guide. Radnor Township, Pennsylvania: NTVB Media (magazine) CBS Interactive (CBS Corporation) (digital assets). Retrieved October 9, 2013. 89.Jump up ^ Halterman, Jim (October 8, 2013). "NCIS Spoilers: Gary Glasberg on Life Post-Ziva, Gibbs' Journey, Spinoff & More". TV Fanatic. Retrieved October 9, 2013. 90.Jump up ^ Hibberd, James (February 3, 2014). "'NCIS' scoop: Scott Bakula to star in new spinoff". Retrieved February 3, 2014. 91.Jump up ^ Mitovich, Matt (February 3, 2014). "Scoop: NCIS: New Orleans Pilot Adds Sons of Anarchy's CCH Pounder, JAG Alum". Retrieved February 3, 2014. 92.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (February 10, 2014). "Lucas Black Joins CBS' 'NCIS' Spinoff". United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved February 10, 2014. 93.Jump up ^ Swift, Andy (May 9, 2014). "CBS Fall 2014 Series Orders — NCIS: New Orleans, The Odd Couple, More". TVLine. United States: Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved August 5, 2014. 94.Jump up ^ "CBS Renews Madam Secretary, Scorpion, NCIS: New Orleans". Yahoo TV. Sunnyvale, California: Yahoo. January 12, 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to NCIS (TV series). Wikiquote has quotations related to: NCIS (TV series) Official website NCIS at the Internet Movie Database NCIS at TV Guide NCIS at AllMovie NCIS at TV.com NCIS at TV Tropes Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:2003 American television series debuts Category:2010s American television series Category:American drama television series Category:CBS network shows Category:American crime television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Military television series Category:NCIS (TV series) Category:Police procedural television series Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television shows set in Washington, D.C. Category:Television shows set in Maryland Category:Television spin-offs Category:Nielsen ratings winners Category:United States Marine Corps in popular culture Category:Television shows filmed in Los Angeles, California Category:Television series created by Donald P. Bellisario